wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall of Beekiekrumpah (Short Story)
Vretial stared down the scope of his gun, his breathing slowing down to only once per minute, as his sight fell perfectly on the foul greenskin's head. He pulled the trigger. A loud bang, and a couple of seconds later the Ork was dead, lying in the dirt, his blood soaking into the ground, tainting it. A single Nob charged at the veteran, unable to see what was about to happen as he yanked Boss' End from its scabbard and swung it back. The hulking ork looked at his neck, now soaked in his own blood, before he fell forwards and knew no more. Vretial sheathed his knife again, before looking down at the ork tooth now maglocked to his armour. He grabbed onto it, for good luck, before more orks appeared on the horizon. The veteran looked down at his gun as he loaded another magazine of kraken bolts into the rifle. He muttered into the vox. "Get ready brothers. We charge into the Storm." Vretial looked on as his Space Wolf brother, Erik Blackhand, charged into the fray, his axe covered in the gore of dozens of orks, as he flew from foe to foe before the last had ever even touched the ground. Orah Downfall, the former White Scars Primaris marine, faced down a Weirdboy lurking out of the way, drawing his xenophase blade as the ork began to swell with pent-up energy. He ducked and weaved as warp energy blasted forth from the filthy xenos, before leaping forwards and bringing his sword down in 1 fell swoop. The psyker stumbled, his head lying on the floor, before he dropped down, where he was promptly trampled by the rampaging marine. The Stormbreaker looked up, seeing his prize rampaging ahead of him, the 1 beast whose death would destroy this unholy crusade. The Warboss Beekiekrumpah himself stood in front of Vretial, unaware of his extreme vulnerability. Suddenly a hail of metal rained down upon the concealed sniper, as he moved with inhuman speed to dodge the deadly shower, even as he loaded a vengeance shell into his bolter and fired it at the buggy that had stopped him only moments ago. The bolt kept on going through the armour, it promptly exploded in the engine with a deafening bang. He once again resumed his search for the Warboss, but too late, he witnessed the fearsome ork rip his brothers into pieces in his crushing power klaw. In shock he watched as even the most deadly fighters in the team got crushed and mauled by the xenos. Beekiekrumpah glared at the battleground, stained red with the blood of the weak, pitiful humans, their black power armour cracked, gleaming under the blazing sun. The orks behind him let out a huge Waaagh! as he observed, not joining in, he looked harder and harder, before spotting it. One last black armoured foe, moving in the shadows, his huge gun aimed at the Warboss. The huge ork charged, hundreds of kilos of pure muscle running straight for the marine, picking up speed as he barrelled forwards. If the warrior didn't react in the next 4 seconds he would be crushed under the enormous mass of the Warboss. But he did react. 5 dull bangs and a loud thud. Vretial unloaded 5 shots from his weapon and the Warboss knew no more. Vretial sat back, revelling in this huge victory. But the greenskins would notice soon and he had to act fast. He ran up the mountain to the pickup point, as he let out a distress signal. The orks had seen their fallen Warboss, and already were beginning to fight among themselves, the few Nobs that were left trying to hold some kind of sway over their dumb brethren, as they searched for the elusive marine. The transport landed on the other side of the mountain, out of the ork's view. Vretial raced down, as he climbed aboard and mourned his lost brethren. Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Stories